


Альбион

by Linuana



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: I'm too soft for this kind of relationships, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linuana/pseuds/Linuana
Summary: — Конечно. Когда я не возвращался? Обещаю, что...— Не обещай. Просто скажи, что ты вернёшься, — не дал договорить Орнштейн, успев подвинуться ближе к Арториасу и положить голову ему на плечо.— Я вернусь.





	Альбион

**Author's Note:**

> Страдал по ним ещё с первой части, don't regret anything.

Присяга оказалась не такой и высокопарной, как ожидал Орнштейн, но он не мог не чувствовать гордость, когда, преклонив колено, внимал напутствиям Его Величества Гвина уже на посту капитана Четырёх Рыцарей. Тогда казалось, что ничто не сможет испортить момент, даже мысли о том, что придётся искать общий язык с очередными товарищами по оружию. Орнштейн давно научился считывать и вышестоящих, и подчинённых, что помогло понять, что можно от них ожидать, но снедаемое чувство беспокойства всё равно не отпускало, напоминая о взгляде, который он чувствовал с самого начала церемонии.  
Арториас. Имя слишком врезалось в память и не отпускало более, что даже если и забудешь, как выглядит его обладатель, имя навсегда останется. Поначалу Орнштейн причислил его к одному из самых скучных на его взгляд типажей - вездесущая добродетель с отполированным до блеска мечом - но вместо добродушного пса предстал кот, притворяющийся псом. Или же пёс, убеждённый, что он - кот. То, что сам Арториас был омутом, Орнштейн понял не сразу, лишь когда оказался погружённым в опасную глубину. Но тот не отнимал и не забирал себе, а отпускал, словно не имея и желания предстать хищником перед пока ещё ничего не понимающей жертвой. Омут прочно сожительствовал с непомерной верой в лучшее, что невольно побуждало интерес, но сам Орнштейн видел в этом опасность неведения о следующих действиях рыцаря, что могло бы однажды стать погибелью для всех.  
Оттого ощущаемый всей кожей взгляд Арториаса привносил лишь опасения за будущее.  
— Что? — наконец не выдерживает Орнштейн, когда даже в разговоре с Сиаран он чувствовал неощутимые, но крепкие тиски.  
Арториас даже не выглядел смущённым или удивлённым, когда его поймали с поличным, лишь улыбнулся и сделал небольшой жест рукой, теперь держа её ладонью вверх, словно протягивая собеседнику, но по расположению запястье так и осталось ближе к нему.  
— Вам очень идёт, капитан, — послужило ответом, как отреагировать на который Орнштейн так и не понял, очнувшись, лишь когда Арториас совсем скрылся из виду. 

 

***

Орнштейн всегда был человеком действия; потайные мысли и переживания были не по его части, но и других он не осуждал за проявление оных, лишь бы выполняли свой долг и не срамили честь господ, которым служили. Вездесущий же Арториас оказался тем ещё философом, умудряясь задумываться о вечном, казалось, даже на поле боя, и этим даже смог заполучить расположение младшего сына Гвина, который всегда старался относиться ко всем одинаково.  
В отместку Орнштейн прозвал обаяние своего подчинённого собачьими чарами, откровенно не признавая их силу и считая всех поддавшихся слабыми и безвольными. Конечно, встречались ему такие, кто одним лишь видом могли заставить кого угодно исполнить неисполнимое ради одного лишь взгляда, но отчего-то Арториас даже бесил. Не так он должен был себя вести, являясь значимой фигурой, не таким доступным ему нужно было быть для каждого встречного, не так его улыбка должна была влиять на самого Орнштейна.  
Он даже не удивился, что стал последним, кто узнал о тайной влюблённости несчастной Сиаран по отношению к другу. Наверное, даже испытал облегчение. Сближения, однако, у них так и не случилось.  
— Не повезло девочке, — вздыхал Гох, смотря на Арториаса с Сиаран, сидящих поодаль.  
— Почему же? У неё есть все шансы, — пожал плечами Орнштейн и поднялся на ноги, оперевшись на копьё. Внимательный взгляд гиганта вынудил поднять вопросительный взгляд: в близком общении с великанами невольно учишься подмечать каждое их движение, в котором всегда заложен некий смысл, так как беспричинные действия для сородичей Гоха были за гранью дозволенного.  
— Неужели не замечаешь, чью компанию он больше предпочитает? — гулко произнёс тот, растягивая слова. — Похоже, что Арториас несчастнее всех нас, не замечая внимания, пока пытается завоевать его у несбыточной мечты.  
По привычке Орнштейн уже было хотел спросить, что же имел в виду Гох, но тот бы в любом случае не ответил, видимо, находя особенный интерес в наблюдении за другими, понимая и замечая намного больше самих актёров пьесы.

***

 

Арториас так и выводил из себя постоянным присутствием, участием во всём, даже если его и не просили и приближаться. Доходило порой до абсурда, что Орнштейн позволял себе слабость позлорадствовать. Однако и это счастье длилось недолго: Волчьему Рыцарю сходило с рук абсолютно всё. Последней каплей стало согласие даже со стороны королевской семьи, что найденный Арториасом волчонок может остаться в замке хоть и с определёнными условиями. Питомец бесил не меньше хозяина, но Орнштейн пропитался чуть ли ненавистью к рыцарю, более не скрывая её, чего никогда не было в его привычках. Держать в себе эмоции и не давать им выплеснуться наружу капитан научился очень давно, однако Арториас стал тем исключением, на которое не получалось не реагировать.   
Несмотря на то, что Орнштейн огрызался в его сторону, он всё так же участливо оказывался рядом в самые необходимые моменты, словно и не замечая желчи в собственный адрес. Бесило и непонимание, почему Арториас продолжает так себя вести, то ли пытаясь подбодрить, когда знакомил своего капитана с Сиф, то ли действительно он был несравненной наивностью, не видя, что собеседнику неприятно с ним даже находиться. Сам Орнштейн пытался отвязаться от мысли, что скучает без Арториаса, от которого всегда пахло ненавистным лесом. Когда никого не было рядом, он даже позволял себе обнять Сиф за шею, которая быстро переросла всех "воспитателей", но осталась тем же ребёнком, так и не отучившись жевать хвосты на шлемах. И от которой пахло тем же лесом.   
— Уходи, я сам могу о себе позаботиться, — рычал Орнштейн, с трудом сев на кровати, стараясь не потревожить кровоточащую рану, о которой было легче забыть, чтобы не осознавать своё поражение перед собственной человечностью. — Я сказал, чтобы ты ушёл.   
Он избегал взгляда Арториаса с того самого дня, когда заслонил его собой от вражеского клинка, больше злясь на слабость, которой он уступил. Ведь стоило лишь увидеть, что тот был в опасном положении, Орнштейн, не задумываясь, ринулся на помощь. Не таким должен быть капитан. Не таким слабым, не таким поддающимся на эмоции.   
Смиренное молчание всё же посмевшего войти Арториаса раздражало, выводило, бесило. Он должен был уйти, позвать лекаря и послушно отсиживаться в дальнем углу замка. Но вот он здесь, явно приготовив всё для обработки раны, которую Орнштейн был готов выгрызть из собственной плоти, лишь бы не видеть и не чувствовать самой кожей собственного позора.   
Коснуться себя он не дал и, опрокинув поднос со всем необходимым для перевязки, болезненно зарычал от резкой боли, только уже не от физической. Особенно резко высказав Арториасу, чтобы тот уходил, златой рыцарь уже было собирался вновь улечься, наплевав на рану, как все его планы пресёк сам нарушитель его спокойствия, внезапно оказавшийся совсем рядом и теперь крепко обнимающий капитана. Конечно, Орнштейн сопротивлялся, когда, наконец, пришёл в себя после такого "нарушения субординации", кричал на Арториаса, что и не заметил, как высказал ему в лицо всё накопившееся за время их знакомства. Как он не мог терпеть, когда тот был с кем-то другим, как он скучал по чёртову запаху мокрой травы, как ненавидел Волка за то, что он стал его слабостью, которую он не смог победить.  
Арториас молчал, и за это его ненавидели не меньше. Руки всё так и покоились под рёбрами капитана, почти касаясь раны, и потому так и не сдвинулись с места, лишь крепче обняли, когда поток обвинений иссяк. Стоило лишь чутко понять важность этого момента, который бы не повторился вновь, и не дать уйти от себя самого. Когда Арториас прижал к себе Орнштейна, найдя губами чужой лоб, чтобы поцеловать, тот, наконец, понял, что всё это время убегал от правды, безмерно боясь неизвестного в лице другого человека. 

***

Ненавистный ранее лес стал их общим прибежищем, где никто не мог им помешать в самовыражении, но прогулка за день до запланированного похода в Олачиль тягостным грузом висела на душе Орнштейна, который отвечал и улыбался через силу, пытаясь скрыть невыносимую боль от предстоящего расставания. Конечно, и раньше бывало, что им приходилось действовать по отдельности, но на этот раз всё было совсем иначе.   
Уже давно выросшая из щенячьего возраста Сиф метнулась следом за диким котом, но, резко затормозив, вернулась к позвавшему её Арториасу, на бегу ткнувшись головой в протянутую ладонь. Как бы все не были против того, чтобы волчица сопровождала своего друга, всем пришлось смириться с её нравом и нежеланием остаться в замке, по-видимому, тоже чувствуя, что эта "прогулка" станет поворотной в жизни каждого.   
Сделав большой круг вокруг рыцарей, Сиф ткнулась лбом в плечо Орнштейна, в этот раз рассчитав силу и не отправив рыцаря кубарем с горы, как это бывало в своё время, и кинулась в чащу, вновь приметив невезучего дикого кота.   
— Может, наконец, и узнаем, что скрывается в Бездне. Мне даже интересно, — подал голос Арториас и подвинулся, чтобы сесть поудобнее на упавшем дереве.   
Орнштейн молчал с самого начала прогулки, не зная, что и говорить, и боясь, что если начнёт, то скажет слишком много. В лесу он чувствовал себя чужим, ярко выделяясь в своей броне в мрачной и пронизывающей чаще, однако в этом было и успокоение. Да, он не был похож на Арториаса, истинного жителя лесов, но эти противоречия нисколько не мешали находить общий язык и понимать друг друга с полуслова. Волчий рыцарь имел право выбирать собеседников, и потому каждому доставалось всё его искреннее внимание, тогда как Рыцарю Львиному приходилось общаться со всеми подряд, полностью истощая собственные силы. И это Путник Бездны прекрасно понимал, оттого и отдача с его стороны была неизмерима.  
— Арториас, — наконец заговорил Орнштейн; так, лишь по имени, он обращался к рыцарю в редкие моменты принятия собственной эмоциональной слабости. — Ты ведь вернёшься?   
— Конечно. Когда я не возвращался? Обещаю, что...  
— Не обещай. Просто скажи, что ты вернёшься, — не дал договорить Орнштейн, успев подвинуться ближе к Арториасу и положить голову ему на плечо.  
— Я вернусь, — прозвучало в ответ, за которым последовало долгое молчание из нежелания портить момент единения душ.  
Словно почувствовав нависшую атмосферу, Сиф со вздохом устроилась в ногах, чтобы не мешать своим присутствием, что было довольно сложно, учитывая не маленькие размеры волчицы.  
— Капитан, от вас морем пахнет, — как-то мечтательно проворковал Арториас, вспомнив их давнюю шутку.  
— А от тебя псиной, — парировал Орнштейн, перебирая пальцами густую шерсть Сиф на загривке.

***

Арториас всё не возвращался. Орнштейн изо всех сил старался и дальше верить в сказанные перед уходом слова, пожалев, что не попросил в этот раз пообещать о собственном возвращении.  
После ухода Гвина с частью рыцарей в Анор Лондо стало до безумия тихо, а солнечная иллюзия оставшегося представителя королевской династии лишь навевала тоску.   
— Орнштейн, возвращайся на пост, — раздался голос Смоуга, у которого была либо стальная выдержка, позволяющая преспокойно сидеть на присмотренном месте посреди залы, либо же его лень не знала границ. Правда Орнштейн так и не расставался со своим копьём, стоило им со Смоугом стать последними стражами когда-то великого города.   
Он всё ещё хотел верить в возвращение Арториаса, несмотря на то, что ему поведали вернувшиеся Сиаран и Гох, сопровождаемые израненной Сиф, которая упрямо тащила в зубах меч друга. Она даже не скулила, когда Орнштейн заботливо обрабатывал её раны, испытывая более глубокую боль, чем физическая. После возведения погребального камня сначала ушёл Гох, сказав, что некто нуждается в его помощи, а потом исчезла и Сиаран. Сиф более не оставалась в замке.  
Продолжая смотреть вдаль, сидя на ступенях, ведущих к залу, Орнштейн вновь осознал, насколько тихо стало в Анор Лондо. Не было слышно даже дуновения ветра, словно место умерло на границе времён. Опираясь на копьё, он поднялся и, обернувшись в последний раз, вернулся на свой пост рядом со Смоугом. 

***

— Прошу, найди его. Он должен знать, как исправить всё сотворённое, — сказал Гвиндолин, обращаясь к Орнштейну. — Он должен знать хоть что-то.  
— Как я уже и сказал: я найду старшего сына Его Величества Гвина, обещаю, что найду и приведу домой. Лишь прошу о разрешении навестить кое-кого.  
— Он не вернётся, Орнштейн, — терпеливо повторил единственный оставшийся представитель королевской линии, уже изрядно устав убеждать рыцаря. — Я говорил об этом ещё в тот день, но ты продолжаешь верить в то, чего уже никогда не случится. Проснись, капитан Рыцарей Гвина.   
— Я не витаю в облаках, Ваше Высочество, — твёрдо сказал тот, надеясь, что дрожь в его голосе не услышали. — Не знаю, когда ещё смогу оказаться в этих краях. Прошу, позвольте мне отплатить потерянной душе за её верность при жизни.  
— Ты и так знаешь, что я не смог бы отказать. Создание иллюзии твоего присутствия честь для меня, Орнштейн Драконоборец. С ней будет спокойнее, даже когда свет луны коснётся этого места. 

***

Лес, ставший хранителем вечной могилы, словно пропал во времени, так и не изменившись с тех давних пор, когда Орнштейн ещё не избегал таких скоплений деревьев. Здесь он был всё тем же чужаком, слишком ярким пятном в мрачном, тихом подлеске. Но, как и раньше, его не прогоняли и пропускали без вопросов, как Арториас всегда оставался открытым для него несмотря на все ссоры и все мелкие обиды, затаённые от эмоций.   
Когда возводили могильный камень, Орнштейн не смог сделать и шагу в лес, после безмерно обвиняя себя в слабости и нежелании прощаться с близким ему другом. Природа успела заявить права, и плита уже покрылась трещинами и тёмным мхом, но всё же оказалась намного милосерднее, видимо, поняв, в память о ком стоит это творение человеческих рук.   
Не успел Орнштейн и подойти к могильному камню, как услышал знакомое рычание, которое резко прервалось счастливым скулежом Сиф, стоило ей почувствовать знакомый запах.   
— Всё охраняешь его? — спросил приласкавшуюся волчицу рыцарь, огладив её между ушей, прихватив пальцами отросшую шерсть. — Правильно, храни его покой. Никто другой не сможет этого сделать.  
Сиф повзрослела, и даже милый скулёж стал грубее, а жизнь в лесу отразилась и на её внешнем облике, превратив в истинного дикого зверя. Случись кому встретиться с ней, никто и не подумает, что когда-то она любила кусать Арториаса за пальцы, когда получалось добраться до его руки. Смотря на волчицу, Орнштейн невольно подумал о том, сколько прошло времени и постарел ли он сам. Время для него шло иначе, чем для обычного человека, но и он не был богом, чтобы безвозмездно пользоваться временем.   
Просьба Гвиндолина ему казалась даже бессмысленной из-за странного чувства, словно в мире что-то сломалось и уже не восстановится. Казалось, что каждый ищет лишь повод, чтобы не кануть в бездну безумия, хватаясь за любую возможность, которая может принести хоть какой-то смысл в существование. Орнштейн особо и не верил, что сможет найти первенца Гвина, но осознание долга и его важности вселяло надежду, что когда-нибудь всё будет на своих местах, и когда-нибудь Арториас тоже будет рядом. Если не в этой жизни, то в следующей, в которой он спасётся от Бездны.   
А пока ему лишь оставалось похлопать Сиф в последний раз по загривку и уйти прочь из леса, в который он вряд ли вернётся без Арториаса.


End file.
